Encuentros secretos
by DannySaotome
Summary: Sabía que después de que se marcharan no había vuelta atrás, todo habría terminado para él, nada volvería a ser como antes y el hecho de sólo pensarlo lo torturaba inmensamente


¡Hola!

Después de nueve mil horas buscando el título para la historia llegó ese y… Así se quedó. XD Esta historia era una viñeta para un concurso peeero, al final no la usé porque sabía que saldría más larga así que esperé a que llegara la inspiración y así publicarla un día como un One-shot.  
>El día al fin llegó y esto fue lo que resultó. Espero que les guste. ^^<p>

**Encuentros secretos**

Luego de pasar la mañana entera ayudando a subir las innumerables pertenencias de la familia Tendo al camión de mudanza, se dedicó a observar todos los objetos que hacía tantos años había visto sin que le causaran sentimiento alguno, y que ahora no podía evitar que lo llenaran de nostalgia.

Sabía que después de que se marcharan no había vuelta atrás, todo habría terminado para él, nada volvería a ser como antes y el hecho de sólo pensarlo lo torturaba inmensamente. Nunca se imaginó, ni en sus peores pesadillas, que ocurriría algo tan agridulce como lo que precisamente estaba sucediendo.

Suspiró amargamente intentando aceptar que ya no volvería a ver a Akane con la misma frecuencia que antes, y eso sin duda, se había convertido en el más grande suplicio para él.

Desde que conoció a Akane su vida había tomado un significado distinto, y ciertamente le resultaba difícil imaginarse viviendo lejos de ella; sin embargo intentó consolarse pensando en que se verían a diario en la escuela y aunque eso no le bastara, por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que gracias a eso no se alejarían por completo.

— ¡Ranma!—Le gritó su padre lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir interrumpir sus pensamientos. —Date prisa, ya faltan pocas cosas por subir.

Desalentado y a regañadientes se puso de pie y bajó del camión para seguir en su tarea. Rato más tarde el vehículo estuvo totalmente equipado y listo para esperar la orden y partir.

Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki y el señor Tendo salieron de la ahora deshabitada casa y se colocaron justo al frente de Ranma y Genma. Akane y Ranma sabían a la perfección cuál era el siguiente paso, así que sólo se miraron con aflicción y esperaron las palabras de Soun.

—Saotome, nunca llegué a imaginar que esto sucedería tan pronto, pero me alegra mucho que usted y su hijo vuelvan a reunirse con su esposa. —Hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada al suelo a punto de romper en llanto. —En cuanto al compromiso de Akane y Ranma…

Hubo un silencio estremecedor, el cual se prolongó por varios minutos. Tanto Ranma como Akane se habían hecho difícilmente a la idea de que se separarían, pero ahora les sorprendía que Soun mencionara el compromiso. Llegaron a imaginarse cómo sería su vida sabiendo que ya no existía un acuerdo entre sus padres y no pudieron evitar pensar en que ahora tendrían que soportar a los aspirantes a su amor mucho más insistentes que de costumbre.

Millones de ideas sobre las prometidas de Ranma y los innumerables pretendientes de Akane rondaban los pensamientos de ambos, transportándolos a escenas románticas con cada uno de ellos.

—Tiene razón Tendo, sin embargo quiero agradecer por su hospitalidad, usted nos ofreció su casa a mi hijo y a mí. —Comentó el hombre panda sacando de su bolsillo varias albóndigas de pulpo.

—Si… Se nota que está muy agradecido, señor Saotome… Y robarnos el almuerzo es una muy buena forma de demostrarlo. — Habló con sarcasmo su compañero mientras enorme una gota recorría su cabeza. —Pero en cuanto a lo del compromiso… Sé que será difícil para ustedes venir a visitarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar así que lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de eso.

Un llanto con gritos nostálgicos se adueñó de lugar provocando que las personas a su alrededor se irritaran un poco.

—Bien, lo conseguiste hermanita, al fin te deshiciste de tu insensible prometido, debes estar muy contenta. —Habló al fin Nabiki rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo miraron a la mediana de las Tendo con desaprobación mientras esperaban que ahora fuera Genma el que dijera algo respecto a lo anunciado por su interlocutor.

—No se preocupe Tendo, haremos lo posible por no perder el contacto. —Aseguró el hombre del turbante ahora con un gran pez en su boca. —Espero que en su nuevo hogar ninguno de los enemigos de Ranma vuelvan a molestarlos.

Ranma quiso refutar por el último comentario de su padre, pero unas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer le preocuparon más.

—No llores Akane, aún iré a la escuela… Nos veremos a diario allí. —Trató de consolarla Ranma intentando abstener sus deseos por abrazarla.

—Vamos Ranma, es tu última oportunidad deberías hacer algo lindo por ella, bésala. —Solicitó dulcemente Kasumi viendo a su pequeña hermana con tristeza.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y se observaron el uno al otro con nerviosismo mientras un poderoso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—Qué excelente idea, Kasumi. —Concedió Nabiki ladeando su rostro para dirigirse a Ranma. — ¿Qué esperas ex cuñadito? deberías comenzar a disfrutar tu despedida.

Soun que había estado llorando descompasadamente de pronto se detuvo y comprendió la prueba que Ranma tendría que enfrentar. Haciendo uso de la poca dignidad que le quedaba endureció su semblante y le dedicó una seria mirada a su amigo de toda la vida, ambos asintieron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente y observaron a Ranma.

—Hijo, debes comportarte como un hombre y besarla. —Habló Genma animando a su muy acobardado hijo que no sabía cómo proceder.

—Tienes mi bendición Ranma, ahora hazlo. —Secundó a su mejor amigo cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho en un intento por parecer más intimidante.

Ranma quien había escuchado cada palabra que decían con una mezcla de temor y nervios, observó a todos los presentes quienes lo miraban atentamente a la espera del movimiento final. Tragó en seco y retrocedió algunos pasos siendo atemorizado por las expectantes miradas de la familia Tendo.

Volvió su vista a Akane, esperando que se opusiera pero le sorprendió ver como ella estaba allí bastante conmocionada y con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas dedicándole una mirada que le hacía sentir que también estaba a la espera de lo que ocurriera.

Entrando en pánico por la mirada de Akane, retrocedió dos pasos más y decidido a huir de esa embarazosa situación saltó a uno de los tejados más cercanos desapareciendo automáticamente de la vista de los Tendo.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.

Tres meses después del incómodo acontecimiento Ranma dejó de asistir a la escuela para dedicarse de lleno a su entrenamiento, según su padre ahora que se encontraban viviendo con Nodoka necesitaban estar preparados para protegerla de cualquier persona que quisiera ir en venganza por los inconvenientes que Genma o el mismo Ranma hubieran cometido en el pasado.

Akane estaba completamente triste por la noticia de la partida de Ranma, pero al enterarse de los motivos que él le dio para hacerlo, lo entendió de inmediato, en su mayor parte porque ella sabía lo que era vivir con tantos enemigos sueltos que estaban tratando de aniquilar a Ranma.

Como ya no se veían en la escuela ambos llegaron a un acuerdo y fijaron un punto en el bosque donde solían entrenar para encontrarse cada tarde. Así que a diario Akane caminaba hacia allí y se internaba buscando la tienda de campaña donde Ranma la esperaba con un placentero almuerzo que Nodoka preparaba para ella.

La madre de Ranma era la única que sabía hacia dónde se dirigía cada tarde y él le pidió que mantuviera en secreto sus encuentros. No sabía exactamente por qué se lo ocultaba a su padre sólo pensaba que era lo mejor.

Su relación había avanzado mucho, se habían dado cuenta de cuánto se extrañaban y el tiempo que perdieron al no compartir tanto como ahora que se encontraban lejos. Aún mantenían sus peleas absurdas, pero el enojo no se prolongaba por demasiados días, ya que no era tan sencillo como antes continuar con alguna riña sabiendo que no podrían verse.

*-*.-.*-*.-.*-*.-.

Aquella tarde Ranma estuvo puntual como siempre con la cajita de almuerzo que su madre había cocinado, sin embargo Akane estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado en llegar hasta su escondite. El oji-azul se puso en pie y recorrió el camino de regreso a la ciudad que usualmente caminaban juntos para volver a casa de Akane, a medio camino se la encontró con sus ojos hinchados y una mirada llena de tristeza.

— ¿A…Akane?— Inquirió preocupado por la expresión de su interlocutora. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Ella le devolvió una mirada llena de ira y tristeza.

— ¿Tengo que responderte? ¡No seas tan insolente, Ranma! —Exclamó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y cólera en cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Pero qué hice esta vez?

— ¡No sigas negándolo, sé que estuviste con Shampoo, ella me lo dijo! —Profirió con dolor alejando el cuerpo de Ranma del suyo. —Y… la besaste…

— ¡¿Qué?—Gritó el chico de coleta completamente incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. — ¡No me he visto con Shampoo desde que ustedes se mudaron, Akane!

— ¡¿Entonces esta fotografía es inventada?—Preguntó sacando del bolsillo de su mochila una imagen de Ranma y Shampoo en lo que parecía ser un beso bastante apasionado.

Ranma la tomó viéndola horrorizado, no podía creer que a meses de su partida de Nerima cosas como estas estuvieran sucediendo. Volteó la imagen y vio allí una gran inscripción que decía: "300 yenes" supo entonces quién estaba detrás de todo eso.

Resopló y esperó a que Akane se calmara un poco y le enseñó el reverso de la fotografía.

— ¿Ves esto? ¿Reconoces esa letra?

Akane se acercó viendo la inscripción con interés y no tardó en comprender que la letra era de su hermana Nabiki.

— ¿Recuerdas el fotomontaje de Kodachi y yo a punto de besarnos aquella vez? —Cuestionó el oji-azul tratando de hacerla rememorar la última vez que algo como eso había sucedido.

—Sí… —Susurró pensativa. —Pero… Shampoo no es como Kodachi, ella sin dudas haría algo peor que esto…

— ¿Akane, aún no lo has entendido? Vaya si eres lenta.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota? —Interrogó la peli-azul encendiendo su aura mientras se acercaba a Ranma que intentaba retroceder negando con la cabeza y los brazos.

Luego de una paliza, Ranma se recuperó y continuó viéndola, ella aún observaba la fotografía con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¿Hay algo más que esté mal?

Ella lo miró pensando en que aún con su mejilla inflamada se veía guapo, y volvió su vista al papel que sostenía en sus manos.

—La tarde en la que nos mudamos de casa, mi familia te obligó a que me besaras ¿Lo recuerdas? —Se sonrojó de inmediato y escondió su rostro para que Ranma no notara el tomo carmesí que habían adquirido sus mejillas

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Si hubiera sido Shampoo… ¿La habrías… besado?—Consultó con sus manos temblorosas.

Sintió como Ranma se sentó muy cerca suyo y no pudo evitar congelarse ante el contacto. Ahora no quería verlo a la cara, le avergonzaba que la viera así tan a merced de sus palabras, no obstante algo en su interior le gritaba que lo mirara. Con lentitud lo encaró y allí estaba él, casi tan nervioso como ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por articular alguna frase coherente que no la lastimara.

Él miró hacia el frente, sonrojándose más al sentir la penetrante mirada de Akane, aún no decía nada sólo estaba ahí sin saber qué hacer.

—No…—Consiguió al fin pronunciar. —Yo no… Habría be-be-besado a Shampoo.

Un rastro de ilusión se hizo presente en el rostro de Akane, quien de inmediato lo observó.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué… tú no… ya sabes no… me besaste?

Una corriente fría recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma helándolo por completo, bloqueando de inmediato su cerebro impidiéndole pensar. Por inercia volteó su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros de Akane, se sorprendió un poco por la cercanía pero luego le resultó bastante cómodo. Sin darse cuenta lentamente se fue aproximando a los labios de la peli-azul hasta quedar a escasa distancia y entonces se escucharon unos sollozos.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde el sonido se había producido y se encontraron con Soun, un panda con una video cámara, Nabiki, Nodoka y Kasumi.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—Gritaron Akane y Ranma al unísono sorprendidos por la presencia de toda su familia en aquel lugar.

—Oh, hijo que varonil es que estuvieras a punto de besar a Akane. —Comentó su madre maravillada con la acción de su hijo.

—Yo sabía, yo sabía. —Gritaba Soun acercándose hacia la pareja para tomarlos por las manos. —Si dejaban de verse por fin iban a empezar a llevarse bien ¡Saotome, nuestro plan ha funcionado!

—Así es, Tendo, ahora podremos empezar a hacer los preparativos para la boda. —Anunciaba mientras se unía a los saltos y gritos conmocionados de su amigo.

— ¿Plan? Esperen un momento, ¿Es decir que…?—Cuestionó Akane confundida.

—Sí, así es. —Afirmó Nabiki. —Planeamos fingir que vendíamos la casa para alejarte de Ranma y ver qué sucedía, luego nos dimos cuenta que no regresabas a casa cada tarde en los últimos meses y fue allí donde empezamos a sospechar. Papá llamó a Tío Genma y él le indicó el punto donde ustedes se encontraban diariamente. Los espiamos cada día sin que ustedes lo notaran y como última prueba planeé hacer estos fotomontajes de Shampoo y Ranma besándose para comprobar si te pondrías celosa e irías a reclamarle.

—Perdóname hijo, tuve que revelarle el lugar donde se encontraban tú y Akane a Genma para poder espiarlos y así cerciorarnos que el plan funcionara. —Confesó Nodoka con un pañuelo limpiando las fingidas lágrimas que no salían de sus ojos.

Ranma y Akane no podían creer que todo hubiera sido planeado y que ellos cayeran tan fácilmente, así que decidieron descargar su ira con el panda y Soun quienes rato después terminaron seriamente golpeados.

**Fin.**

**Notas finales:**

Mil gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Nos veremos pronto si es que la musa coopera con el paranormal.

¡Besos!


End file.
